a different harry
by robguy89
Summary: Summary what if harry and Neville were both marked on that fatefull night but only Neville was recognized as the boy who lived. My first fan fic. Rated m for possible sexual content later and lots of swearing. I also don't care about grammar. im gonna have to call this abandoned cuz i look back on it and i dont have the documents for it and i want to change some thingsinit ABANDON
1. Chapter 1

**prologue.**

on October 31st lord voldemort came to the potters house with the intention to kill harry potter.

_James i only want your son you could join me like Pettigrew the world would tremble in fear of us. no i refuse i would never sacrifice my son for me and my wife. avada kedavra with a flash of green light James potters body crumpled to the ground life lessly .lord voldemort would move on to the nursery to find and kill harry potter. lily you don't have to do this you could join me in my conquest against the world. NO another flash of green light and lily Evans/potters body crumpled to the floor but there was still light in her eyes as she silently muttered a spell on voldemorts boots. regardless he didn't feel it and with a sneer and flash of green light as voldemort watched the spell proceeded to rebound off young harry potter and he could see it in slow motion traveling back towards him he saw his life flash before his eyes but then he felt a tug at his navel and he traveled to longbottom manor._

_lily Evans died happily with the thoughts that her son was safe from voldemort having not seen the green light of cours._

_Oh well voldemort thought to himself i can always takeout longbottom and with that thought he moved in._

_frank longbottoms lifeless body fell to the ground...soon after Alice longbottoms lifeless body fell to the ground then he came upon baby Neville and then he cast the curse but yet again it rebounded into his face as this time lord voldemort screamed as he was reduced to a pitifull existence. _


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer I'm not sure how this works, but I do not own harry potter.**

As harry woke up to another morning with the dursleys he felt like shit but he still had to get up and do his fuckin stupid chores. It's not like he'd do them if he didn't have to like that fat pig Dudley. he didn't see what aunt petunia saw in that fat bastard even if he was her son.

It's the usual he'd been doing this for about nine years of his life. Harry just felt that for once he'd like a break from the usual, being Dudley's training dummy, uncle Vernon's object at which he could yell at and get his rage out at. The disapproving look aunt petunia gave him every time he so much as moved.

As he went up to his room to just lie on his bed and muse over his life till dinner for its all he ever did life was no fun now a days.

**A couple of months later **

Its Dudley's birthday today were, going to go to a theme park and you're not going to muck up Dudley's birthday uncle Vernon said. Yeah dudders is going to have the best birthday ever right harry said aunt petunia with a look at harry that scared him in the extreme. Of course aunt petunia and uncle Vernon. Dudley and his gang of thugs decided that after torturing some little girl to go pick on harry. Now harry saw them coming over so he decided to try and hide/run. Of course he ran around a carousel and tried to hide by the water ride but for some reason people were running from him and screaming, so harry looked in the water. What did he see but his green eyes with glasses with tufts of black fur bursting, out he looked at his hand but all he saw was claws with even more black fur. Dudley's asshole friends were getting even nearer within a few seconds they would see him so hairy harry decided to make a plan.

**Sorry crappy pun I know but still.**

he turned away from them so they couldn't see his face. He knew it's a crappy plan but it would have to do as they got near and stopped a few feet away then the second biggest said you are such a fuckin loser, people say that u have to go to some school for bad kids but you're not like that your just a wimpy kid who couldn't throw a punch if his life depended on it. As harry turned around there eyes went wide with shock with that he thought of his normal form and he changed back. Hey potty were your parents as wimpy as u huh did they die because they got scared of a wittle mouse huh I would think so if your anything like them said Dudley. Then harry was so mad that things around him started exploding in fact Dudley's friends got thrown back several feet and were now sporting several broken limbs as they were crying on the floor. only Dudley was un affected but that would soon be changed as harry walked up to him so angry that he brought his arm back and slammed it into his stomach so hard that Dudley's eyes almost popped out. You could also hear the wind get driven out of him. He then delivered a fierce uppercut to his chin which knocked him out cold.

As aunt petunia and uncle Vernon hurried up to help their son and his friends harry just sat down waiting for the punishment in lack of food they would administer to him. But walking by was Remus lupin and he saw everything that happened. Luckily he knew only a wizard could do such things to a child heavier than them. So he went over to find out his name, He learned it was harry potter and saw how the Dursleys were treating the boy he knew he would go to Albus Dumbledore and request that the boy go to Hogwarts.

Sadly his punishment was far worse than a simple lack of food. Uncle Vernon decided to lock the boy in his room with out being allowed out for a month except to do his stupid chores. He would also only be allowed one meal a day.

**A few months later.**

A letter came in through the mailbox out front as harry came to get the mail, very surprisingly it had HIS name on it he read the letter before going to uncle Vernon of course he demanded to see it and was shocked to see it was a boarding school that wanted harry. Now uncle Vernon said he'd be glad to have any school get rid of the boy even if it was a weird boarding school.

Harry was up in his room later examining his letter but he found it very odd that there was no supplies needed! For some reason his mind was telling him to say Hogwarts while touching the paper. He did such and was amazed as a list and instructions on where to go and what to do to get this very odd list of stuff.

Uncle Vernon, harry tentatively asked, will you drive to this leaky cauldron place? To get my school supplies? Uncle Vernon said yes and rather reluctantly got off the couch from watching the news.

About 20 minutes later uncle Vernon said he would be here to pick him up at exactly 7. If he was late he would not wait for him.

As harry walked in to the leaky cauldron he saw a bunch of weird folk leering t him he walked out into a brick wall he decided to try the instructions on the slip of paper with the list of items he needed. He figured he should walk to gringotts which looked slightly like a bank but only to make a loan for himself to get everything he needed.

As he walked into the shiny bank. He asked one of these weird creatures inside about it and they asked his name when they found out It was harry potter they told him he had a significant amount of gold in his name he withdrew about 500 galleons not knowing much about how much was needed. Then he went to get the first thing on his list, his wand. Nearby he heard a mother saying to her daughter ollivanders was the place to go for a wand he walked in to the shop and rung the bell rather nerously as and old short guy with a white bushy beard and gray hair popped up on a ladder. He asked him what he would like for a wand harry tried a few to no avail on the fifth he got it right.

Young potter that's a powerful wand that is the last person to get that wand did great things….. truly great things, his name is Albus Dumbledore! As he walked out and to just lounge around he ran into a blond tall wizard. What is your name? my name is harry potter. oh are u going to be new to Hogwarts this year? Yes would u like me to show u where u can get everything u need? Yes please Mr.?

Lupin but please call me Remus. ok Remus.

Once he had gotten everything harry asked Remus if he could get an owl Remus said yes he could get one and take it to Hogwarts. Harry eyed the snowy owl before walking in and asking the shop keeper if he could get the snowy one outside, once gotten he went back to meet uncle Vernon but only after saying thanks to Remus. This was one exhausting day for harry he got his first wand learned a spell and that

A witch lived right next door to him so he could practice on his cousin Dudley (YAY) unfortunately for him

He forgot of course to learn the releasing spell which we will find out later….

**End of the first chapter yay, I would say r and r but that annoys the hell out of me so reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
